Because Valentine
by Mitsumi Hina
Summary: "Kalau bulan depan kami tunangan dan terus aja menikah bagaimana?"/"Rupanya awak ini gelojoh juga ya.."/"NATSU!"/'Ada apa-apa yang aku terlepas'/"Aku akan jadi seorang emak"
1. chapter 1

PERHATIAN:

Cerita ini berkisahkan pada hari valentine..

*Semua ini hanya Lucy POV..

Harap maklum

Di sekolah

"NATSU!!!!!..."jeritku sambil berlari ke arahnya..(Aduh..time tu aku rasa macam nak tercabut aja kakiku..mentang2 aku ni perlari pecut di sekolahku)

"NANI...Ne Luce..baru lepas berlari ke?"ejeknya sambil tersenyum apabila nampak aku tercungap-cungap di belakangnya..

"Baka..awak ni memang baka ke..tak nampak ke aku berlari semata-mata nak kejar awak aja..kalau tahu sudah begini lebih baik aku kerja sahaja c Gray tu"kataku..marah..mestilah marah soalan bonus begitu pun nak tanya..

"Aikk..marah pula..aku pandang belakang memang sudah awak berdiri disini..manalah aku tahu kan?"katanya berserta dengan senyuman mengejeknya.. Senyuman itu membuatkan aku menggelegak tahap maximum..MARAH..

"Ha..jadi kenapa cari aku ni?"sambungnya lagi dengan muka serius..'Aikk..kenapa tiba2 muka dia jadi serius?'bisikku tapi dalam hati...

"Ya...Awak ada nampak Gray ke?kira nak bagi dia coklat ni..sempena valentine day.."kataku sambil mengeluarkan coklat dairy milk...

"Oh...Tak pula.."jawabnya membuatkanku sedikit kesal..takpelah..'nnti baru aja aku bagi' bisikku sambil memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam begku...

Tetapi perbuatan aku terhenti kerana melihat muka Natsu seperti murung...ya..aku tau sebabnya..Natsu tidak mendapat coklat..kerana aku satu2nya wanita yang rapat dengannya..lalu aku pun tersenyum melihatnya...

"Hoi..Nat-.."kata2ku terberhenti sebab aku ternampak c Gray...

"Gray!!" panggilku sambil berlari ke arahnya dan hanya meninggalkan Natsu terdiam di sana..

"Ya..ada apa?"tanyanya setelah aku sampai ke tempatnya..

Aku pun memasukkan coklat dairy milk yang aku pegang dan mengeluarkan pula coklat Dairy milk juga tetapi kecil sedikit dari yang tadi..Sebab aku tahu bahawa Gray telah menerima banyak..

"Nah..Ikhlas dariku..Happy Valentine day"kataku sambil memberinya coklat itu...

"wah..arigato.."ucapnya sambil tersenyum dia menerima coklatku..

"Lucy.."panggilnya membuatku tersenyum..senang..

"Apa di-.."

DUP..

Ya..dia menarikku dan memelukku..Tapi aku rasa tak selesa..Dan bukan ini ke yang aku harapkan..tapi kenapa aku seperti tidak menyukainya..

"Sumimasen..Gray inikan sekolah"kataku dan membuat dia terkejut melepaskan pelukannya..

"Haahlah..Gomen.."katanya sambil memegang lehernya..

"Ohya..Gray aku permisi dulu ya.."kataku..aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak berasa selesa..

"Oh..Baiklah..See ya Luce"katanya sambil tersenyum...

"Namaku Lucy dan bukannya Luce"kataku sedikit keras dan berlalu pergi..entah kenapa aku berasa marah dia memanggilku seperti itu..yang aku nak cuma pergi ke tempat Natsu sekarang juga...

"Natcu"panggil seseorang..tapi aku tahu sudah bahawa Lisanna satu2nya orang yang memanggil Natsu seperti itu..

Dan panggilan itu membuatku panas..ya amat panas..

Tapi aku tak peduli aku pergi sahaja menghampiri Natsu..Dan berdiri di sebelahnya..Hatiku bertambah panas Bila ternampak Natsu tersenyum..sepertinya gembira dengan kedatangan Lisanna..

"Natcu..happy Valentine ya..tapi maaf ya Natcu..Lisa tidak membawa coklatnya"kata Lisanna sambil memegang lengan Natsu..

"Gomen...Lisanna boleh tolong lepaskan ke..aku rasa tak selesalah.."kata Natsu membuatku tersenyum puas..

"Hei..Kenapa pula dengan aku? Lucy nilah yang membuat awak tidak selesa"katanya sambil menolakku dengan kuat dan membuatku terundur ke belakang dan...

PAP!!!

LUCE!!

YA..kesakitan yang amat menyakitkan..aku...aku dilanggar...Motorbike...tetapi orang itu tidak bertanggungjawab dan hanya meninggalkanku di sana.

Aku rasa seperti ada sesuatu mengalir di kepalaku...ya..cecair merah yang dipanggil Darah..

Aku tidak menghiraukan Semua itu..lalu aku pun berdiri..tetapi pandanganku tiba2 kabur... Aku hendak terjatuh tetapi aku rasa seseorang menyambutku...

"LUCE..JANGAN TINGGALKANKU!!LUCE...LUCE..INI SEMUA SEBAB KAU LISANNA..PERGI JAUH DARIKU..AKU BENCI ORANG YANG MEYAKITI SAHABATKU".. Jerit Natsu membuatkanku terharu..

"Natsu...Happy Valentine.." kataku sambil menghulurkan coklat kepadanya...

"Luce...Luce..ayoh..bangun sayang.."katanya sambil mengusapku...lalu dia pun mengangkatku..aku ingin membuka mataku..tetapi aku tidak mampu..aku hanya dapat mendengar dan aku dapat rasakan sesuatu menitik di mukaku..

Aku ingin bercakap tetapi suaraku tidak dapat keluar..jadi aku hanya menyerahkannya kepada takdir...

"CIKGU!!..TOLONG...LUCE DILANGGAR...TOLONG HANTARNYA KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!!"Kata Natsu... Aku tidak pasti dengan siapa Natsu berkata pada masa itu..

Aku rasa seperti ada sesuatu menitik dimulutku..Masin.. Adakah ini air mata Natsu...Dia menangis?..aku Cuba mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh mukanya... Akhirnya aku dapat.. Aku dapat menyentuh mukanya..

"Ha!..Luce..hiks...kau baik..hiks..baik.. aja?."tanyanya teresak-esak..

Aku tersenyum..tapi aku berasa tanganku amat berat dan ya...tanganku terjatuh dan aku pendengaranku semakin perlahan...

"LUCE!.JANGAN TINGGALKANKU...Aku Cinta Akan kamu.."..

Itulah perkataan yang terakhirku dengar..

.

 **END**

 _Ayoh...ceritanya belum tamat lagi tunggu aja chapter seterusnya.._


	2. chapter 2

AKU CINTA AKANMU..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di hospital**

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku..ya..orang yang aku nampak terlebih dahulu..ialah...Gray..kemudian ibu dan ayahku dan juga..Lisanna?..kenapa dia ada di sini?..Dan sebentar di mana Natsu?..

"Syukur..anakku selamat.."kata ibuku lalu memelukku...

Aku hanya terdiam..menunggu kehadiran Natsu..Dimana dia...Natsu..Natsu..hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku..

"Ibu...Natsu..Dimana?"tanyaku membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya... Tindakannya membuatku berasa hairan..Ibuku memandangku dengan muka yang sedih...

"Dia... Dia..."kata ibuku membuatkanku cemas...apa yang terjadi kepada Natsu..

"Apa dia ibu..cepati beritahuku"desakku..apabila melihat ibu seperti tidak ingin beritahuku apa yang terjadi kepadanya...

"Disebabkan hati kamu yang sedang sakit dan parah.. Natsu telah memberikan hatinya kepadamu!!"jawab Gray dan Lisanna bersama...membuatkanku berasa sakit..amat sakit lebih sakit berbanding dilanggar oleh motorbike itu...

"Apa!!..Bohong kalian cuma berbohong denganku"kataku...Sambil menangis dan menutup kedua telingaku..

Aku menangis sekuat yang aku dapat..Ya..aku menjerit..

Tiba2 aku terasa seperti ada seseorang memelukku...Aku membalas pelukannya yang aku sangkakan ayahku...

"Kamu Semua bohong..bohong.."jeritku sambil mengeratkan lagi pelukanku..

"Mereka tak bohong..Luce..Memang betul aku berikan hatiku sama kamu..supaya kamu bisa menjaganya dan kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku..."katanya..membuatku terkejut..

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan..ternyata Natsu yang sedang memelukku...

"Natsu...hiks..Aku sangka aku akan..hiks..kehilanganmu.."kataku teresak-esak...lalu memeluknya kembali...

Ibu dan ayahku hanya tersenyum memandangku..

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..pernah kah aku meninggalkanmu saat kamu kesakitan, kesunyian, dan kesepian..tidakkan..jadi aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kamu lagi.."katanya membuatku berasa lega..

"Kenapa kamu sanggup berjanji sedemikian?"tanyaku kepadanya dan melepaskan pelukanku..membuatnya sedikit hairan dan kembali tersenyum..

"Krana..Aku..Cintakan kamu Luce"katanya membuatku happy tahap maximum... Lisanna dan Gray pada masa itu hanya memandang kami berdua..

"Aku...juga sayang sama kamu Natsu Dan amat mencintaimu"kataku lalu memeluknya..Dan saat itu ibu dan ayahku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda setuju denganku...ya..Mereka merestui kami berdua...

"Kalau kalian saling mencintai..Minggu depan kamu tunang ya.. dan lepas kamu berdua habis belajar..kamu menikah.."kata ayahku..aku menatap matanya..ada sinar bahagia..

Gray dan Lisanna hanya terdiam dan langsung keluar dari wad tempatku berada...

"Tapi bolehkah kalau aku dan Natsu Tunangan dan terus menikah aja Bulan depan.."kataku membuatkan Natsu,ibuku dan juga ayahku terkejut..

"Sebenarnya aku takut Natsu akan jadi milik orang lain..seperti Lisanna.."kataku sambil memandang ayahku dengan puppy eyes...

Ayahku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya..membuatku rasa bahagia..

"Tapi lepas menikah..kamu harus lanjutkan pelajaranmu.."sambung ayahku...

"Baiklah.."kataku sambil menyambung memeluknya kembali..

"Ternyata..Luce..kamu gelojoh juga ya.."kata Natsu membuatku malu dan mukaku menjadi merah..semerah bunga mawar..

"Bukan gelojoh cuma aku tak nak kau jadi milik orang lain..."kataku membuatnya merona juga..hahaha..Ternyata Budak bernama Natsu Dragneel ini pandai malu juga...

"Lucy Heartfilia? Kamu sudah bagus.. Kamu boleh balik sekarang.."kata nurse yang tiba2 masuk dalam wad yang ditempatkanku..

LAPAN BULAN KEMUDIAN

"Ohayo mina.."kata Mira Sensei berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas yang aku dan Natsu berada..

"Baiklah..Kita ambil kehadiran ya.."kata Mira Sensei sambil mengeluarkan bukunya..

Satu persatu nama pelajar dikelasku di sebut...

Dan tiba2 aja..

"LUCY DRAGNEEL!"panggil Mira Sensei seperti sengaja menguatkan suaranya..

"Ha..Lucy Dragneel?"

"Lucy..kenapa nama belakang kamu tiba2 aja bertukar?"kata Levy kawan baikku...

"Apa..mana ada..Sensei!!"kataku dengan muka yang sudah merah seperti bunga mawar..

"Oh..ternyata aku silap...Natsu Dragneel!"Kata Mira Sensei...menahan tawanya..ya hampir Semua guru di sekolahku tahu yang aku sudah menikah dengan Natsu..

"Haik.."jawab Natsu perlahan..mukanya pun sudah merah..ini Semua sebab Mira Sensei...

Setelah selesai..Aku berasa sedikit mual..perutku gayanya seperti masuk angin..

Tiba2 aku berasa ingin muntah dan terus berlari keluar tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu..kerana tidak sempat aku hanya memuntahkan semua apa yng ku makan di tong sampah kelasku.. Semua murid dikelasku hanya memandangku..

"Lu-chan awak ok..?"tanya Levy..khawatir denganku..

"Aku..uhukk..uhukk"..Aku tidak dapat meneruskan kata2 dan terus memuntahkan semua isi perutku..

"Luce...awak okey ke?"tanya Natsu...Dengan muka sedihnya dia mengosok belakang istri kesayangannya itu...

"Aku..okey..jangan khawatir.."kataku lalu masuk ke dalam kelas..

"Maaf mengganggu kalian..Perutku hanya masuk angin.."kataku sambil kembali duduk..

"Masuk angin atau?"kata Mira Sensei..

Atau apa???

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Akhirnya chapter 2 uda siap..tinggal chapter 3 atau ada lagi chapter 4..atau tertambah lagi Chapter 5..siapa tahu kan...Jadi kita ketemu lagi dilain hari..moga moga aja kalian terhibur membaca ceritaku...itu uda membuat aku cukup bahagia.._


	3. chapter 3

Ne..Lucy..Natsu..Come here"panggil Mira Sensei kepada kami berdua..Kami pun hanya menuju ke mejanya..

"Natsu ambil kerusi kamu dan .. Tolong ambil kerusi untuk Lucy sekali.."kata Mira Sensei dan Natsu hanya melalukannya sahaja..

"Ok letakkan kerusi itu di sana dan kamu berdua boleh duduk"sambungnya lagi dan menuding jari di mejanya.. Setelah itu aku dan Natsu pun duduk dan menunggu apa yang Mira Sensei hendak lakukan..

"Ok..Mina..kalian semua boleh buat kerja masing2..Aku ingin membuat perbincangan dengan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu dan jangan sesekali bising ya..."kata Mira Sensei dengan pandangan yang mengancam dan amat menakutkan..

"Baiklah..Bisa kita mulakan"kata Mira Sensei..dan kami hanya mengangguk..

"Kamu kena jawab soalan aku yang pertama.."sambungnya lagi...

"Apa dia Sensei?"tanya kami serentak..

"Jikalau kalian berdua sudah mempunyai anak.. Apa nama yang kalian ingin berikan?"

"Aku ingin menamakannya Nashi"kataku tanpa berfikir..

"Kenapa kamu ingin menamakan demikian?"tanya Mira Sensei mala Natsu hanya berdiam diri..mungkin sedang berfikir..

"Kerana nama itu gabungan di antara Natsu dan Lucy"kataku dengan bersemangat dan membuat Natsu tersenyum..memandangku..

"Kamu pula Natsu?"tanya Mira Sensei sekali lagi..

"Aku nak menamakan mereka Luna dan Haru"katanya sedikit ada sinar bahagia di matanya..

Belum sempat Mira Sensei menanyakan apa sebabnya..

Natsu sudah menyatakannya terlebih dahulu..

"Luna itu gabungan di antara nama aku dan Luce..dan Haru pula..Aku ingin memperingatkan kembali bila kami di satukan..Dan kalau ada Natsu pasti ada Haru.."kata Natsu membuatku terharu..

"Okey..itu aja soalanku sebenarnya.."kata Mira Sensei lalu berdiri...

"Natsu... Tolong kembalikan kerusi ini dan Lucy..mohon ikuti aku"sambungnya lagi sambil menarikku keluar kelas...

"Baiklah..Natsu awak jadi ketua buat sementara..dan pastikan kelas tidak buat bising ya..kalau tidak..satu kelas aku denda kecuali Lucy.."kata Mira Sensei sambil menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan mautnya membuatkan semua orang terdiam..

"Ya..Natsu jangan marah ya..kalau aku pinjam pacarmu sebentar.."kata Mira Sensei sambil tersengih dan membawaku pergi..

"NEEE!!..Natsu biar benar Lucy pacarmu"

"Natsu-san..kamu tidak melakukan apa2 pada Lu-chan kan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum memdengar semua itu..tapi aku bukan pacar Natsu aku istrinya..

"Okey..Lucy kita dah sampai"kata Mira Sensei sambil berhenti di depan pintu??..Apa pintu tandas??

"Sensei kenapa kita ke tandas?"tanyaku kehairanan..

"Ambil ini dan bila sudah selesai segara ke kelas aku akan menunggumu di sana.."katanya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian..

'Apa benda ini ya?'bisikku..

'Ehh..ini macam termometer'

'Tapi bukan..'

'Eh..Inikan alat pengesan kehamilan?'

'Apa aku sedang hamil?'

'Biarlah Sensei suruh aku mengeceknya..jadi ayoh kita lakukan..'bisik hati Lucy dan masuk ke dalam tandas...

2 MINIT KEMUDIAN..

"Ahaaaaaa!!"jeritku dan berlari ke kelas tidak menghiraukan pelajar dan guru yang menegurku..

"SENSEI!!!"jeritku setelah sampai di kelasku..membuat semua murid di kelasku terkejut dengan jeritanku..

"Kenapa Luce..Jerit2 segala"kata Natsu dengan wajahnya seperti khawatirkanku..

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan terus memeluk Mira Sensei dan sedang tersenyum melihatku...

"Omedetto..Lucy"katanya sambil membalas pelukanku..

"Apa kamu tidak ingin beritahu Natsu?.."sambungnya lagi dan melihat kearah Natsu yang sedang kebingungan..Mukanya seperti menyatakan 'Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu'..

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan berlari kearah Natsu lalu memeluknya..aku tidak menghiraukan orang yang melihat..kerana sekarang masa yang sesuai mereka tahu bahawa aku sudah mempunyai suami..dan suamiku ialah orang yang aku peluk sekarang..iaitu Natsu Dragneel..

"Kenapa.. Luce?"tanya Natsu kehairanan..

"Mohon jelaskan kepadaku" lalu aku mendekatkan mulutku di telinganya..

"Aku akan jadi seorang Emak"bisikku membuatkannya terkaku..

"Apa benar yang kamu katakan tadi?"tanyanya seperti tidak percaya apa yang baru sahaja aku sampaikan kepadanya..

"Ia dong..memang benar..Kalau tidak percaya tanya Sensei"kataku sambil melihat kearah mira sensei yang sedang tersenyum memandang kami..

PAPP!!

Apa ini aku ditampar?siapa yang berani menamparku..

Semua murid di kelasku terkejut..

"LISANNA!!!"jeritku,Natsu,Levy dan Mira Sensei serentak.. Marah kerana dia menamparku..

"KAU..JANGAN KAU BERANI MENGHAMPIRI NATCUKU LAGI..KALAU TIDAK AKANKU TAMPAR KAU LAGI"jerit Lisanna sambil menggengam erat tangan Natsu..

Dengan kasar Natsu menolak Lisanna dan...

PAP!! PAP!!

Ya aku tersenyum puas. Lisanna menerima dua tampar dari suamiku..Natsu..

Natsu pun segera menarikku dalam dakapannya..

"APA..AKU INI MILIK KAU??..TOLONGLAH.. KAU INGAT AKU TULI ATAU BUTA...SIAPA JUGA MAU CEWEK BERHATI BUSUK MACAM KAU INI..DAN SATU LAGI AKU INI MILIK LUCE DAN LUCE HANYA MILIK AKU SEORANG SAHAJA..FAHAM MILIK AKU SEORANG SAHAJA..!!DAN LAGI SATU..AKU SUDAH PERNAH MENYATAKAN BAHAWA AKU BENCI DENGAN ORANG YANG MENYAKITI SAHABATKU..LUCE..ATAU LEBIH TETAP SEKALI..ISTRIKU..ISTRIKU..FAHAM!!"Jeritnya dan membuat satu kelas atau lebih tetap lagi satu sekolah...dengar bahawa apa yang dia katakan sebentar tadi...

HENING...

"Sumimasen..Natsu..Kamu baru aja menyebut bahawa Lu-chan itu istrinya kamu..apakah itu benar?"kata Levy memecahkan kesunyian dan juga inginkan kepastian..

"Alamak rahsia kalian sudah terbongkar.."kata Mira Sensei sambil tersenyum..

"Apa sensei sudah mengetahuinya?"tanya Levy di ikuti anggukan para pelajar yang lain..

"Semua guru memang sudah mengetahuinya..."Kata Mira Sensei sambil memegang pipinya..

"Ohya..Lisanna..kerana kau cuba merusakkan rumah tangga orang..kamu akan di denda mencuci tandas.."sambung Mira Sensei apabila melihat Lisanna sepertinya tidak percaya apa yang baru sahaja dia dengar..

Dengan santai Lisanna bangkit dan berkata.."Alah..setakat cuci tandas perempuan je..lagi pun tandas perempuan memang baunya uda harum"

"Aku tak cakap cuci tandas perempuan..Aku cakap cuci tandas..je..berarti semua tandas kau patut cuci..tandas guru, pegawal, kantin dan tandasnya cowok juga kamu patut cuci..sendirian"sambung Mira Sensei menyebabkan Lisanna menjadi lemas dan terduduk di lantai..

"Tapi..Nee-san.."kata2 Lisanna lekas dipotong oleh Mira Sensei..

"Aku guru disini dan aku malu kalau aku pun adik seperti kamu" kata Mira Sensei.. Kesal

Hening seketika...

"Wah...Omedetto Lu-chan. Bila lagi kau dan Natsu menikah?" tanya Levy budak berambut biru itu sambil menatap mereka berdua..Dia berjaya memecahkan kesunyian sekali lagi..

"Masa cuti haru"jawabku dan Natsu serentak..tiba2 aja Natsu memegang wajahku yang kemerahan disebabkan oleh tamparan Lisanna sebentar tadi..

"Iainya tak sakit dong..janganlah kamu sedih"kataku sambil memegang tangannya..

"Awwww"

Dengan tiba2 mata Natsu membulat dan berlari pergi tempat Mira Sensei..Membuatku berasa hairan..kenapa dengan suamiku ini..

"Sensei..Sensei.."kata Natsu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu benda yang mustahak..

"Kenapa..Oh..pasal yang tadi tu. Ingin tahu kebenarannya?"soal Mira Sensei dan Natsu hanya mengangguk sahaja.. Pasal apa..ya..aku mula berfikir..pasal apa?

"Semua yang istrimu katakan semuanya benar..dan Omedetto..kalian memang pasangan yang cocok"kata Mira Sensei sambil menunjukkan jari ibunya..

Natsu sepertinya tidak bergerak membuatkan aku bertambah hairan..Kenapa dengan dia?..

Perlahan- lahan dia berpusing ke belakang dan menatapku dengan mata yang penuh dengan sinar bahagia...ya kenapa aku boleh lupa...Aku sedang hamil..mungkin 6minggu begitu..

"Luce..Arigato.."kata Natsu perlahan- lahan menghampiriku..

"Sebab kamu sudah memberiku satu harta yang sangat berharga..Aku menyayangimu.."sambung Natsu lalu memeluk tubuhku..

Wajahku merona..Aku malu dilakukan begini di depan kawan2ku..aku malu..

"Cium..Cium..Cium.."kata Mira Sensei dan diikuti oleh rakan sekelasku membuatku ingin pingsan..Takkanlah nak bercumbu di depan mereka..

Lisanna hanya berdiam diri sambil berpeluk tubuh..

Cup..

Natsu mencium keningku..membuatku berasa sedikit lega..

"Hye..Minaaa..Aku ada berita yang mengembirakan"jerit Natsu setelah mencium keningku..

"Apa dia? Natsu-san"tanya Juvia cewek berambut biru manis sekali wajahnya...Aku sudah mengetahui dia sudah berpacaran dengan Gray Lebih 5 bulan sudah..Dia juga cocok banget dengan Gray..

"AKU..AKAN...JADI...SEORANG...AYAHHH"kata Natsu sambil memelukku...dan membuatku merona..'Natsu no baka'guman hatiku..

"NANIIIIII"

"wah..Omedetto Lu-chan!! Aku bisa jadi tantenya kan??"kata Levy sambil menepuk nepuk tangannya...

"Mestilah"jawab Natsu membuatkanku rasa amat bahagia saat itu...

"Gayanya macam mana Lucy nak ke sekolah kalau perut dah membuncit?"tanya Juvia sekali lagi..

Pertanyaan itu membuat semua terdiam...

HENING...

"Serahkan kepada takdir.."kataku sambil mengusap lembut perutku..

Aku tidak percaya aku hamil dalam usia 18 tahun..tapi aku amat bahagia...berada di samping suamiku..Arigato Natsu...dan juga ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika tidak disebabkan oleh Valentine...

End

Terhibur?kalau ngak..mohon review..supaya aku mengetahui apa kesilapanku...

*Maaf kepada peminat Lisanna kerana aku menjadikan watak Lisanna ini agak kurang ajar...tapi semua ini hanya idea kakakku...bukan ideaku..kalau aku..aku ingin menjadi Lucy seorang yang kuat dan berani...bukan selemah macam di atas tu...


End file.
